Systems that provide smart mirror functionality may include relatively sophisticated display technologies with sensors. For example, a touch screen smart mirror may include a three-dimensional (3D) camera, a multispectral camera, facial recognition components, gas sensors, and so on. In one system, a transparent organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display including a relatively high reflectance may provide virtual fitting room functionality. Other systems may improve an appearance of a user, may provide a health report based on a minute-long analysis of a face, and so on. The cost of such systems, however, may be orders of magnitude greater than a traditional mirror due to enhanced mirror or display technologies. Thus, there is significant room for improvement to provide smart mirror functionality for reality augmentation.